


Kissing Booth

by Shapeshiftinterest



Series: Mao Event Fics [4]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, day 10: midnight kiss, felt awkward trying to write this but i really wanted to make it so eh, i can't write kissing, i know tanner sort of speaks but he does sign language in this instead, it's like my mind astral projected into another galaxy, listen. i'm not gonna write translated monkey sounds everytime he talks, my soul has ascended in its confusion, role playing sort of?? i guess??, tbh i dunno how to feel about this fic, theme event fic, unfused, valentines day, writing the kiss was weird enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/pseuds/Shapeshiftinterest
Summary: Orangusnake makes a kissing booth for himself
Relationships: Coby/Tanner (Mao Mao), orangusnake - Relationship
Series: Mao Event Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579606
Kudos: 26





	Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> not a gift exchange but still hosted by maomaosmother on tumblr
> 
> day 10: Midnight Kiss
> 
> (I say midnight but it's not really specified, it just takes place really late at night)
> 
> YOOOOOOOOO SOMEONE DREW A COMIC OF MY FIC  
> https://fleshysack.tumblr.com/post/620238063878160384/kissing-booth-shapeshiftinterest-mao-mao

There was a kissing booth in the main room of the sky pirate’s hideout. Which was kind of weird given that it was night time and nobody came to visit them in the garbage dump in general.

At first glance it looked like Orangusnake was sitting inside until a little ‘ding!’ was heard. Tanner leaned on the booth’s cardboard counter, one eyebrow raised as he signed.

‘Hello beautiful, how much for a kiss?‘

"I dunno,” Coby said, copying the pose and covering his smirk with his tail, “how much do you have?”

Tanner smiled and put a banana on the counter, nudging it closer to the other.

‘Is this enough?‘

“Ppffff what IS this? I’m worth WAY more than just one nanner.“ Coby flicked his tail dismissively.

‘Ah of course, my apologies.‘

They were both snickering at this point, Tanner had a cheeky look on his face and Coby was struggling to keep a neutral expression. 5 more bananas were placed with the first.

“Now we’re talkin’!”

Coby hooked his tail behind the orangutan’s head, giddily tugging him down and knocking over the kissing booth bell. He pressed their mouths together for a few seconds before moving back a little and booping Tanner’s nose with his own, flicking a forked tongue against the other’s lips.

Tanner chuckled at the challenge. He picked Coby up, tilting his face to the side and pulling him back in for another slow kiss. Only for a tail to smoosh against his cheek and push him away. Tanner looked at his partner questioningly, the snake’s brows were furrowed as he looked down and mumbled.

‘?’

“I said, that’s TWO kisses. You. Have. To. Pay. Up.“ He stated, poking Tanner’s cheek repeatedly. Tanner barked out a laugh, clutching his stomach (and Coby), shoulders shaking from the effort. He grabbed Coby’s face again, tilting it downwards this time and kissing in between his eyes.

‘Now I owe you twice as much. It‘s getting late, let’s sleep first and I’ll pay you back later.’

“You better, you jerk!“

Coby slapped at him playfully, coiling around until his head rested on Tanner’s shoulders once again.

Orangusnake packed up the kissing booth and the nanners, tossing them into his room and closing the door before going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS: the other three sky pirates fall out of a storage closet or something similar that was in the main room and agree to never talk about what happened. 
> 
> they’d been trapped inside and couldn’t find a good time to get out
> 
> ramaraffe/ ratarang: so was our boss making out with himself or...?
> 
> boss hosstritch: there are things we were not meant to know and this is one of them, now y'all hush up and go to sleep


End file.
